


Dinner and a movie

by LostinFic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Rose out on a date or at least everyone seems to think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a movie

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between The Christmas Invasion and New Earth.

"Sorry, Shareen, can’t tonight. I’m going out with a friend," Rose says, holding the phone between her cheek and shoulder, trying to apply mascara while talking.  
"Girl friend or boy friend?"  
"Boy."  
"Ooh it’s a date, then?"  
"Nah."  
"What will you do?"  
"Eat and then maybe we'll catch a film."  
"It's a date," Shareen declares.  
"No, really, it's not like that with him," Rose replies although she'd be hard-pressed to explain what _it is_ like with the Doctor.  
“Did you shave your legs?” Shareen asks pointedly.  
"… well, yeah, but... Oh shut up."

Rose ends the conversation as quickly as possible and finishes applying her make up, “like I would on any other day,” she tells herself.

But Shareen’s words make her nervous. He’s still the Doctor despite his new body but there is something indubitably different about him. The way he said “Oh, I’d love you to come” just a few nights ago, with that bright smile of his, still makes her heart stutter. She takes a look at the jeans and sweater laid out on the bed, suddenly questioning her choice of outfit.

"Rooose, you comin’?" the Doctor asks from the other side of her door.  
"In a minute."

When the Doctor turns around, he startles; Jackie and Mickey are right behind, arms crossed on their chests, glaring at him.  
"What time will you bring her back home?" Jackie asks.

He rubs the back of his neck as he tries to calculate approximately how long it will take, trying to include time-consuming parameters such as agreeing on a movie, transit between places and getting lost in each other’s eyes.

"Well, it’s already 6 and let’s say about an hour to eat and then the film won’t start-–"  
"I don’t care how it is on your planet, here on Earth, you bring her back before midnight and you treat her like a lady, no funny business mister."  
"Yeah, midnight, not a minute la'er," Mickey adds, "and you keep your hands to yourself, mate."  
"I see you with your pretty new face, making eyes at my daughter, but you don't fool me. I won't have you break her heart, understand?"  
How this small human manages to intimidate him, he has yet to understand.  
"I, er, of course… ma’am" The Doctor gets the sudden urge to salute but he only nods. Better play it safe.

Rose comes out of her room in a jeans skirt and teal off-shoulder shirt prompting another dazzling smile from the Doctor that makes her blush. She slips on her black coat and they leave the flat, much to the Doctor’s relief. He suggests they go to a nearby Thai restaurant recommended in the _Rough Guide to Earth_.

Their fingers intertwine naturally, hands swinging happily between their bodies. His only regret is that she’s wearing fingerless gloves, limiting their skin on skin contact.

"Doctor?"  
"Uhm?"  
"Why did you want to go out tonight?"

He looks over at his companion, the tip of her nose and cheeks now a lovely shade of pink thanks to the cool January weather and snowflakes stuck in her eyelashes. She makes his hearts swell in his chest. It seems that this regeneration has no other motivation than to make Rose Tyler happy.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you. There are always so many people at your mom’s flat: cousin Bev and uncle Theo and Mickey and that nosey neighbor with her kids and they’re all over you! I guess I sort of miss hanging out with just you. Like we do on the TARDIS, you know, reading a book, playing games, cooking…"  
She laughs, remembering their disastrous kitchen adventures.  
"Is this… are you taking me out on a date? Like a proper date?"  
"How d’you mean a proper date?"  
Rose shrugs. "S’just something Shareen said."  
"Well, your mom and Mickey certainly seemed to think so. I take you to the year 5 billion, I take you to see cherry blossom trees in Kyoto, to Christmas eve in 19th century Naples-–"  
"Cardiff," Rose corrects him.  
"Same difference. My point is, all of time and space and they think I’d take you out on a date to dinner and a film in London. I’m making an effort not to be insulted."

She loops her arm through his and he tugs her closer, filling the space between their bodies. She chews on her bottom lip, gathering up her courage, before asking:

"Where would you take me then? On a date, I mean."  
"You’ll see, as soon as the TARDIS is ready," he replies with a wink.


End file.
